When a party attempts to communicate with another party, a decision is made by the party originating the communication regarding how to initiate communication with the targeted party. For example, if the targeted party receiving the communication has an email address, an instant message account, and a telephone, the originating party must determine which method to use to contact the targeted party. According to one technique, the originating party randomly decides how to contact the targeted party. Because of the random nature of the decision, the targeted party may not receive the communication and the originating party is not educated about the best method to use to contact the targeted party.